


Cinnamon

by vampcabinet



Series: Kiss Meme Fill [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: "you want to fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid", M/M, anger in the office, genma's excellent spit game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 17:53:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29861856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: "You want to fuck me so bad it makes you look stupid."For Kiss Meme Fill, Prompt: Bubble Gum Exchange
Relationships: Morino Ibiki/Shiranui Genma
Series: Kiss Meme Fill [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180901
Kudos: 3





	Cinnamon

Everyday Ibiki chews at least half a pack of cinnamon gum. Only after lunch but he stops an hour before T&I closes. 

Not that Genma is keeping track. 

But it sure is distracting when Ibiki leans over his shoulder and puffs that hot cinnamon breath right under his nose. 

“You’re filling this out wrong.” Ibiki points a scarred finger down at the spreadsheet, “Forced Insomnia goes here. Tooth pulling goes here.” 

“Why don’t you just do it?” Genma mumbles, chewing on his senbon as the heady scent of cinnamon rolls over him as Ibiki sighs. 

“You said you wanted to help.” Ibiki grabs the spreadsheet and snatches a bottle of white-out from the drawer. He covers Genma’s mistakes with a smooth hand, then leans back against the desk. 

“I assumed I would just be moving files across the building, not filling out forms into a new format.” The long-haired shinobi slumps down into the chair, he’s starting to get a headache with all that cinnamon, and Ibiki is just infuriating. 

“You act like you’ve never done real work in your life.” The bigger man cracks his neck, sits up on the deck and crosses his legs. 

“I can do real work on your dick.” Well, he has little to no idea where that came from. It’s satisfying that Ibiki blushes crimson however. 

“Whoa.” Ibiki’s eyes are blown wide at his confession. “You? Want to fuck me?” His hand falls into a pearl clutching position, like he’s scandalized or something. 

Like Genma isn’t Genma.

“I hate you.” Genma stands up, trying to meet Ibiki at his level. He spits out his senbon, impaling it into the wall. “I hate your stupid gum and your dumb ass overcoat and your idiotic muscles.” He pulls on the lapels of that idiotic leather coat so they’re chin to chin, so Ibiki can taste how angry he is. 

Ibiki kisses the way he interrogates, slow and intimidating. He meshes with Genma well however, parting his lips the second the tokubetsu jounin even thinks about sticking his tongue inside. Genma steals that wad of gum before he walks away, then spit-shoots it into Ibiki’s eye when he’s in the doorway.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/vampshino)


End file.
